As compared to incandescent and fluorescent light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed.
For instance, there are needs in the art for technology to utilize light emitting diodes for illumination. Need exists for light-emitting-diode-based systems that can evenly distribute light produced by one or more light emitting diodes. Need further exists for technology to mix or homogenize light from one or more light emitting diodes to provide illumination. Need exists for technology to couple light from light emitting diodes into edgelit lightguides for illumination. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.